En Passant
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: • :: Angust, Darkfic, Spoilers do Episódio 15 :: "Você prometeu, não é, Beato? Você prometeu à Maria que iria levá-la para Terra Dourada, não é?" :: •


**Disclaimer: **Umineko no Naku Koro Ni pertence a 07th Expansion.  
**Título: **_En Passant__1  
_**Sinopse: **_"Você prometeu, não é, Beato? Você prometeu à Maria que iria levá-la para Terra Dourada, não é?"  
_**Gênero: **Angust, Darkfic.  
_**Rate: **_+ 13.  
**Avisos: **Contém spoilers do episódio 15 do anime.  
**Agradecimentos Especiais: **A Dafne, por ter betado essa fanfic para mim! Muuuiiito Obrigaduuuuuuuhhhh! S2

_[__1__]: En Passant _é uma jogada de xadrez e em francês, significa, "Na Passagem". Quando o peão andar duas casa, em sua primeira jogada, ele pode ser capturados por outros peões adversários de forma normal. Entretanto, essa jogada apenas poderá ser executada logo em seguida que o peão adversário andar duas casas, mostrando assim a raridade e dificuldade de ocorrer esta jogada. (Vide link para observar a jogada. É só tirar os espaços: http :// upload . wikimedia . org /wikipedia/en/7/71/ChessPawnSpecialMoves . gif )

**En Passant**

As rosas choravam de pleno desgosto. Banhadas pela fina chuva e beijadas pela alva e consoladora névoa, elas choravam de pleno desgosto. Entre elas havia a mais chorosa: Cor-de-rosa como uma tarde de primavera inocente, cheia de meigas pintinhas, pétalas disformes - o maior charme dela - e um lindo adorno amarelo preso a seu cabo verde. Nada ela podia fazer contra a demoníaca garota de castanhos cabelos e olhos azulados, somente olhar para _aquilo_, ouvir _aquilo_, e chorar por _aquilo _estar ocorrendo.

Não, o choro não podia ser ouvido. Pediam por piedade, para deixá-las livres do segundo crepúsculo, mas seus prantos eram abafados pela risada aguda e infantil da nova Bruxa Dourada. Sádica, ria cada vez mais dos dois sacrifícios: Girava, balançava seu báculo dourado, perguntava retoricamente qual seria a "próxima diversão" e o quanto foi "divertido" a "diversão" anterior, e ria, ria ensadecidamente com os olhos arregalados e a face, com todos os seus músculos, esticada de tão grande a boca se abria para proferir mais e mais risadas, enquanto a pequenina Maria chorava baixinho, com as mãos apoiadas no braço da mãe, caída no chão, com o olhar vazio e focado no nada. Por quanto mais tempo aquela tortura continuaria?

- E... Ei... - chegava na surdina, falando acanhada (ou seria chateada?), conseguindo chamar a atenção dela. - Nova Beatrice.

Maria, ainda chorosa, escutou a voz de _sua _Beatrice. Não levantou a cabeça e nem ao menos o olhar na direção dela, somente aguardava, esperançosa, que ela iria por um fim naquela tortura. Dirigiu o olhar para a face apática de sua _mama_. Chorou mais ainda, mesmo que estas lágrimas nunca conseguiriam expressar um milhar o sofrimento do coração apertado da pequena Maria. Por favor, Beato... Por favor, faça-a parar!

- Aaaahh... É a antiga Beatrice-sama! - respondera alegríssima, já deduzindo o motivo dela estar lá. - Estava assistindo tudo? Não é maravilhoso o que a magia pode fazer?! Vamos, venha brincar comigo! - e ela abriu os braços, mostrando excitação em convidá-la para uma divertidíssima rodada de jogos.

_Não, Beato, não! Por favor, não... Por favor, não, por favor, não, por favor, não, por favor, não, por favor... Por favor, não, Beato, não! _

- Escute o que eu tenho a dizer! - a face acanhada, confusa por não saber se expressar, tentaria exprimir palavras que nem ela conseguiria dizer. - Bem... Hum... Esses são os sacrifícios para o segundo crepúsculo, certo?

_(Olhou para Rosa e Maria. Um sentimento maior consumia seu coração, idêntico a um cancro devastador. Mas qual sentimento era aquele? Pena?)_

- Não há razão para brincar com eles ainda mais...

_(Beatrice, uma bruxa tão cruel quanto esta atual... Impedindo a devassidão e imoralidade? Hahahaha!) _

_Isso, Beato! Mostre para essa não-Beatrice!_

- Sobre o que está falando? Ronove me contou tudo a pouco tempo atrás... Eu ouvi que sua magia era muito, muito mais brutal! - segurou o bastão com as duas mãos e o aproximou junto ao corpo. Empinou o rosto, fechou os olhos e seu rosto foi coberto pela plena esperança do dia em que sua magia chegaria aos pés dela. - Seis pessoas em uma festa de _Halloween_, com doces explodindo de seus estômagos me parece maravilhoso!

- B-bem, - pôs uma pensativa expressão na face - Eu estava pensando que fui um pouco longe demais... Enfim, eu peço, como sua predecessora...

_Sim, Beato... Faça isso... Faça-a parar com isso, Beato... Faça... _

- Para deixar-me mostra como se faz. Afaste-se e observe. - e se aproximou mais de Eva-Beatrice e dos dois sacrifícios.

_................................................ Beato....................................._

- Claro, claro! - reverenciou-a, animadíssima, e deu alguns passos para trás - Mal posso esperar para ver qual tipo de método mortífero cruel e brutal você irá me mostrar!

Beatrice virou-se para as duas: Rosa não mais se mexia, quase morta para toda e qualquer coisa a sua volta.

_(Deplorável... De-plo-rá-vel... Hahahaha!)_

Maria, sem mais esperanças, suja e de cabelos bagunçados... Chorosa...

_(Oh! Coitadinha... Pobrezinha da Mariazinha... Ahahahahaha! Ahahahaha!)_

- Por favor, nos poupe... - foram uma das primeiras palavras de Rosa após o íncio da tortura. - Pelo menos a Maria, poupe a Maria...

- Você prometeu, não é, Beato? - levantou a face para _sua _Beatrice. Os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e a face apertada de demasiada tristeza... - Você prometeu à Maria que iria levá-la para Terra Dourada, não é?

Ela tinha de acabar com aquilo o mais depressa possível. Seu coração não estava mais suportando.

- Eu não posso mais continuar com essa promessa... - fechou os olhos diante da cena. Sorte dela seria se também ficasse surda para as próximas palavras que sairiam da boca da sua pequenina idolatradora. - Além do mais, não sou mais Beatrice, A Dourada.

- Por que?! - mais lágrimas rolaram de seu rosto. Era inevitável... Era inevitável...

- Isso é como desculpa, por não ter cumprido minha promessa... - se agachou, e abriu os braços, enquanto Maria saia de seu lugar e dava um forte abraço nela.

_Beato... Beato é quentinha... _

Tantas coisas que Maria havia planejado para as duas quando chegasse à Terra Dourada... Tantas brincadeiras e tantas outras infinitas coisas, as quais fariam juntas, com ou sem a magia das graciosas e infinitas borboletas douradas... Tudo isso... Tudinho... Destruído em um único calmo arranhão, rasgador das jugulares de Maria.

Seu corpo ficou enrijecido por alguns instantes. Estendeu um dos braços para o alto. Estava difícil captar o ar na atmosfera cinza. Por fim, desfaleceu nos braços de sua querida Beato.

- Maria... - Rosa estendeu somente um dos braços, pois não conseguia mover-se mais, para tentar reaver o corpo morto de sua filha. Lágrimas rolaram de seu rosto. - Maria!!

Beatrice largou o corpo de Maria no chão como se fosse um brinquedo e focou o olhar em Rosa. Olhou para ela e transparecia na face da mãe que toda a sua dignidade e orgulho foram sugadas para fora de si. Seus ossos podiam estar bem, seus órgãos podiam estar no lugar... Mas tudo fora arrancado brutalmente dela em poucos segundos.

- Esse é seu descanso final. Você nunca mais irá acordar. - fechou novamente os olhos. Foi mais rápida ainda: Com um mexer do dedo indicador, o corpo um dia pertencente a Rosa Ushiromiya, agora ali residia a alma de vegetal, flutuou no ar e caiu violentamente em uma das lanças da grade.

_As rosas choravam de pleno desgosto. Banhadas pela fina chuva e beijadas pela alva e consoladora névoa, elas choravam de pleno desgosto. _

_E o coração de Beatrice também..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Fanfic iniciada e terminada em: **13 de Outubro de 2009.


End file.
